


4u

by saffarinda



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Actually they're both slowly falling in love, Cute, Dorks, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Lara Jean is slowly falling in love, Peter and Kitty bonding, based off of a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffarinda/pseuds/saffarinda
Summary: Based off this tweet by @IncorrectTATBILBKitty: I made this friendship bracelet for youPeter: You know I’m not really a jewellery type person, right?Kitty: You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to…Peter: No I’m going to wear it forever, back off





	4u

Fake dating Lara Jean was surprisingly easy. She never got annoyed with him about spending time with his other friends at school, was always willing to support him at lacrosse games, and didn’t care too much about how they spent their time. With Gen, Peter often had to plan extensively for dates, but Lara Jean was more than content to stay at home and watch old movies or bake cookies. Even when they went out they would only jokingly bicker over where to go or what to do – ultimately, she was happy simply spending time with him.

On the way to a party the other week, when she had offhandedly mentioned that she just enjoyed his company and didn’t overly care what activities they would do, it gave Peter an odd feeling in his chest that he couldn’t quite place (and if he smiled a little wider for the rest of that night everyone was none the wiser). 

Maybe it would be different if they were actually dating, maybe Lara Jean would want more time dedicated to planning activities and fake dates – but for now she was pleased with their spontaneous routine, and so was he. 

They had agreed in school that day for a movie marathon night, so after Lacrosse practice Peter headed straight to the Covey household and was greeted by a ball of energy at the front door.

Being accepted warmly into the Covey family was probably one of Peter’s favourite things about this whole fake dating situation. Although slightly terrifying at first, Doctor Covey was a relaxed guy who always asked about his lacrosse games and greeted him with a handshake and pat on the back every time. Kitty was a feisty, outspoken kid who juxtaposed Owen completely. Peter never spent much time bonding with Owen, but there was something about Kitty’s hilarious quips and dry humour that made him love spending time with her. Watching Lara Jean interact with her own sister so much always encouraged him to go the extra mile to interact with Owen: going home and playing a video game with him, or bringing him a doughnut after school. 

“Peter!” Kitty exclaimed dragging him into the house. Peeking round, he noticed Lara Jean and Doctor Covey were both absent from the room. “Lara Jean mentioned that you’re doing a movie marathon tonight, can I join in? I’ve been wanting to watch The Hangover 3” 

Peter laughed ruffling her hair “Of course you can kid, but maybe not The Hangover. I doubt LJ would approve – is she upstairs?”

“Yeah she is, and you’re probably right.” Kitty sighed rolling her eyes. 

“Maybe next time – listen how about you get Netflix up and get the first pick whilst I drag Lara Jean out of whatever book she’s fallen into.” 

Kitty snorted “Good luck with that, it’s usually impossible to get her until she’s finished her chapter at least.”

Peter turned to jog up the stairs before he heard her call quietly “Peter.” 

Halfway up the stairs he turned back around frowning “Yeah lil LJ?” Kitty had turned oddly quiet and avoided his eyes, stare burning into the floor. “Hey, Kitty are you okay?” he began to make his way back down. Was she sick? Being bullied at school? Kitty was usually a popular kid but maybe something was wrong, Peter didn’t completely understand girl group dynamics. He crouched in front of Kitty who was anxiously avoiding his gaze.

“What’s wrong kid, you can tell me.” Kitty’s head rose to meet his eyes before they flickered away again, her cheeks burning bright red. “Nothing’s wrong! It’s just… so at lunch today me, Brianne, and Katie were making friendship bracelets, so I thought I’d make one for you” she blurted out, holding out a purple and blue weaved bracelet. 

Peter’s shoulders relaxed, the tension draining from his body. Nothing was wrong, thank God. 

“I made myself a matching one. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want, it’s probably stupid but it’s just to say thanks for the car ride’s and whatever.” Kitty’s voice gradually got smaller, her fingers white with her firm clench on the bracelet she was presenting to him.

Something tugged in his heart as a smile began to make his way on his face. He loved this kid, he really did. “I’ve never gotten a friendship bracelet before.”

“Yeah it’s stupid sorry.” Kitty began to back away, her eyes firmly fixed on a blank spot on the wall.

Oh no, she mis-interpreted him completely. “No, are you kidding? I’m going to wear it forever, back off.” He said, reaching out and taking the bracelet off her and slipping it around his wrist. Her eyes snapped up as he firmly affixed it and presented it to her. “What do you think? Look’s nice on me doesn’t it.”

Kitty giggled as she presented her own on her right wrist to him “Look’s better on me.” She stuck her tongue out before running to the TV remote and booting up Netflix. “Go get LJ! Let’s get started on this marathon.”

Peter shook his head fondly before jogging up to Lara Jean’s room. “Knock knock,” he said as he opened the door. Lara Jean was hanging off her bed, her long black hair brushing her carpet as she held a book above her. It didn’t look like a comfortable position in his opinion, but Lara Jean seemed pleasantly immersed.

“C’mon Covey we have to get started on this movie marathon – Kitty’s downstairs picking a movie and we should probably make sure it isn’t anything too explicit.” Peter held his hands out to pull Lara Jean back into a normal position.

She took his hands and allowed herself to be pulled up, marking her page and placing it on the night stand. “Yeah, I heard her mention The Hangover the other day and I don’t want her getting any ideas – The Soprano’s was bad enough.”

Peter laughed opening her bedroom door for her to exit through. “After you, Milady.” Lara Jean laughed before her gazed fixed upon the purple and blue accessory adorning his wrist.

“What’s that?”

Peter glanced down. “Oh, it’s a friendship bracelet from Kitty – we have matching ones.”

Lara Jean looked up at him, a soft smile spreading across her face “It’s nice of you to wear that for her… I wouldn’t have expected that from you Peter Kavinsky.”

“Oh you know me, always doing the unexpected.” He winked. The look on her face seemed out of place. “What’s up?” he asked, his voice quieter. 

Her hands went down to hold the bracelet, fiddling with the tightness. “Nothing- just, thank you.” She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking past him and quickly making her way down the stairs. 

Peter blinked a few times his cheeks staining pink before he shook his head and followed after her, ignoring the warmth bubbling within him. 

(And if Greg took the piss the next day because of the bracelet on his wrist, he didn’t care. Because the looks on Kitty and Lara Jean’s faces when they saw it on his wrist when he picked them up for school the following morning made it worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour procrastinating from writing English Coursework. I haven't written fanfiction in years (only done loads of reading) and this isn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Please leave a lil review if you enjoyed, even just a few words mean a lot <3
> 
> My twitter is @nihilistphan if you wanna talk!


End file.
